La Ermitaña
La Ermitaña is the 27th episode in the series. It translates to "The Hermit." Plot synopsis Hiding from Camila in Malta, Teresa tries to launch a drug empire of her own by striking a deal with a dangerous money launderer. Plot Off the Coast of France The Queen of the South enjoys a glass of champagne on a large boat. Pote brings her a leather bag and after looking inside she gives him a nod. After being found by government agents, they board the ship and look inside the bag, revealing explosives. Pote guards her back as she gets into a speedboat and races away. The boat explodes behind her. Malta Teresa chats with Ivan over her computer about meeting with Rocco de la Peña and getting set up with cryptocurrency. She sends him his payment. A waiter gives Teresa a refill on the house and tells her that it's good to hear someone else speaking Spanish. She sleeps with the waiter that flirts with her. While in his bed, she has a nightmare about Camila killing her. Mexico Camila has been governor for six months after being elected in the wake of Epifanio's murder by Teresa. She is interviewed about her position as governor though the DEA charges against her have been dropped. Detective Alonzo Loya has been suspended pending further investigation. Camila says that his suspension is not enough because she was falsely imprisoned and nearly lost her life. Camila redirects the conversation to talk about how they're going to win this war against corruption. She says that her focus as governor is to stop the flow of drugs from Sinaloa into the United States. Cortez utilizes drones to transport drugs into Texas. The drones are shot down by members of the DEA. After an interview, Camila calls him to ask about them and he reports that they have been lost. Malta Teresa calls Pote on her way home while he is cooking dinner. She suspects that she is being followed and attempts to get away. Teresa climbs a trellis and hides on a balcony from her pursuer, who wears a red beret. Mexico At Isabela's engagement party, Camila meets with Reynaldo Fieto and Castel. Camila says that she understands that she is working for her uncle now. Castel makes a point of saying that she works with ''her uncle. Isabela asks Camila to start without Kique's dad because he's running late. Camila says that Epifanio would have been glad to welcome Kique to the family. Boaz has a gold statue of Epifanio in a cowboy hat unveiled. Boaz is upset that his product was lost and asks General Cortez and Camila how the DEA knew about his shipment. Malta Teresa says that the meeting with Rocco needs to happen now, not later. * Camila plots to take back the Sinaloa cartel from Boaz. Reynaldo wants Camila to stay in her place as a mother, not in the cartel. Camila toasts to womanhood. * Alonzo has been working with Camila for two months * It is revealed that Pote was married. * Rocco offers Teresa $1 million to borrow Pote and she doesn't accept. * Teresa calls George, interrupting his swordfighting session with Bilal. * Teresa and Pote go to a safehouse to pick up some cash. * Isabela and Camila go looking for wedding dresses. * Teresa picks the Hermit card. * Castel and Reynaldo meet with Camila to talk business. * Someone throws a bomb into the cafe that Teresa is in and then a person wearing a motorcycle shoots at her as she's exiting the cafe. Appearances * Teresa Mendoza * Pote Galvez * Camila Vargas * Isabela Vargas * Kique Jimenez * Boaz Jimenez * Detective Alonzo Loya * Colonel Cortez * King George * Guero Davilas (flashbacks) * James Valdez (briefly) * Rocco de la Peña * Reynaldo Fieto * Castel * Oleg * ivan Songs * Las Mañanitas by Queen of the South Cast * Sous Leur Regarde feat. Joanie Wolkoff by Tony Alone * Mose In Egitto (1819 Naples Version) - Act III: Prayer: Dal Tuo Stellato Soglio (Mose, Amenofi, Chorus, Aronne, Elcia) * Ass Shakin Bass (Clean) by PASKAL * Queen of the Hat Dance Ringtone by ANFINN SKULEVOLD * Eres una Bomba by BOOGAT Quotes * The Queen: I'm sure you've heard the saying "The end justifies the means." Most people think that's just cruel. In my case... it's another day at the office. Lucky for me, I have people who handle the means. And when enemies come, there are two choices... Fight or flee... Or so we think. In business, deceit is a valuable currency. It pays to stay one step ahead. And a well-set trap can be the difference between another sip of tequila and the barrel of a gun. Call me crazy, but I prefer the tequila. * Pote, to Teresa: If you fall, we all go down. That's the way it works. * King George: Your parries are for shit, Bilal. You call yourself a pirate? * ''The hermit. What did you expect? It's the price you pay. But it won't stop your enemies from coming for you. -The Queen of the South * Teresa: I never asked you, and you never told me. Do you have a wife? Or family? ** Pote: I'm not always alone. * Isabela: I want that bitch Teresa dead just as much as you do. ** Camila: Isabela, don't talk like that. Notes & trivia * Pote makes soppa tal-armia for dinner, which he describes as a traditional Maltese dish -- like menudo minus the pig. Teresa says that the pig is the best part. * King George's ringtone is the Mexican hat dance. * They shot a lot of the episode in Malta. Writer Jorge Reyes didn't get to go. * King George calls James "Baby Chapo" for the second time in this episode, having called him by this nickname in El Cuerpo de Cristo and later in Reina de Oros. Twitter * In response to a user saying "All the mansplaining in this episode...They better get with the program and learn what the name of this show is #QueenoftheSouth #towomanhood," the official Queen of the South writers account said, "This show should be called "Putting Mansplainers in their place."" Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery King george swordfighting with bilal. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif Isabela and camila. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif James saving teresa. la ermitana.gif Teresa la ermitana.jpg Teresa in malta la ermitana.jpg Camila vargas la ermitana.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Camila la ermitana.jpg Teresa Mendoza La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila Vargas + outfits La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila and Alonzo Loya La Ermitana stills.jpg Teresa and Pote at the club La Ermitana stills.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Isabela vargas la ermitana.jpg Alice Braga BTS 3X01 La Ermitana.jpg Category:3x01 Category:Season 3